Lil' Demons
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: A strange event causes the Inuyasha gang to turn back into children, no real polot, just me trying to make a humor fic and what better way then with grown minds in childrens bodies. Read and Review, thanks.


Lil' Demons

CIL: Oh boy, My mind must create a form of crack on it's own. Mind you with my sense of humor i wouldn't put this past me, To my first humor Fic, A Drink for all of the readers. - Collapse -

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, Another successful demon slaying if I do say so myself" Miroku says with a fortune of money in his hands.

"The demon wasn't that tough, but why'd you have to go and take near all thier money from them Miroku?" Inuyasha said walking in his casual form.

"They said they'd pay good, I just didn't think they'd give so much"

"Then return some of the money to them, we don't need all of this" Sango said poking her finger on the tip of his nose.

"Hey hey hey, easy now Sango. With out all this money how am I to pamper you as a loving man should"

"You can give me all the stuff you want, but I won't really be happy until you stop trying to feel me up and flirt with other women" Sango said as she turned away from him.

"Is that really all I need to do?" Miroku said as he tried to reach for Sango's soft, round, lushous, squeezable, (oh...uh...sorry...) Butt.

"Yes!" She said as she turned to him, with his hand at an even more embarrassing locale. With a firm slam to the head Sango knocked Miroku out and dragged Kagome away. "Your coming with me!"

"What?! Why?"

"I need a hotspring bath, and I'm not going alone"

Kagome thought for a moment. "You know I need one to, but not for my nerves"

Inuyasha was left with the out cold Miroku and a puzzled look on his face. "You know, maybe when thier done I can take one, just to be on the safe side that Kagome might want to throw a fit"

"I...hear ya buddy" Miroku said slipping out of conciousness.

"Errgh, that perverted monk! How dare he! even as i speak to him about it! It just! Arrgh!"

"Easy Sango, easy. My mom told me it takes alot for men to change, you've done well for what I can see"

"What do you mean!" Sango said still nearly fuming.

"Well, before he used to flirt without a second thought, or care. Now he atleast stops and remembers that he promised himself to you. It's just like when you wealked off on him with the lake demon, He's using that to just playfully get on your nerves. I honestly don't think the hitting is actually what he likes"

"Still, what if he is like that after we get married and have kids, he could easily slip away without me knowing it" Sango's anger soon turned to tears.

"Listen, he already asked you, in the most sincerest way, to be his wife. He didn't just go striaght out and asked, he explained his reasoning, and why he waits. He truly loves you, and nothing will change that"

"Your right...Hey, wait a minute, he perposed to me in private. How did-"

"Op, gotta go, just remembered...I gotta...go...uh... yell at Inuyasha" Kagome got up, dressed and ran.

"You spyed on us you little, get back here!"

Meanwhile outside the small thicket at the spring...

"So, You think Kagome has her calmed down now?" Inuyasha said chewing on a half cooked fish.

"I praise her for trying, she does have a knack for helping in such ways"

"Yeah, I never thought sticking your nose where it doesn't belong would get you so much rewards" Inuyasha chuckled.

Miroku sneered at him knowing that remark was semi directed at him. "What about you? You haven't perposed to Kagome yet"

Inuaysha nearly inhaled the stick in surprise. "What!? Oh come on, we are to different, she's even from another time, one of us is going to give up everythign and for what? An eternaty with one person?! And besides this necklace gives her an unfair advantage over me!"

"True, but even consider what would happen if you never perposed?"

Inuyasha started to think, an image formed in his mind...

_"Yeah like I'd ever marry you"_

_"Why you! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT...SSSSSIIIIITTTTT!!!!!"_

"Yipe! Maybe your right..."

"You spying brat I'll have you head for this!" Sango's voice echoed through the woods.

"Well. looks like we have trouble to solve"

"I'll go get the paddle" Miroku said with disdain.

Inuyasha jumped into the woods and spotted Sango chasing Kagome around in a circle. he just looked on like he didn't really see anything.

"Did I miss something? I thought you caught a peeping tom?"

"Inuyasha save me!" Kagome ducked behind him.

"Huh, what? Why?"

"You little girl here spyed on me, I bet you were in on it too" Sango hit him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. A lump grew and Inuyasha lightly batted it aside.

"I never wanted to, and i doubt i could remember what it is she spied on you about. Shes done it so many times"

"Your not helping me any" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Ok, It's apparent you two are in some mood. Head back to camp and eat then fight thier alright, at least there won't beany thing there to attack you, Me and Miroku are gonna go relax in that spring"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him.

"Sit me if you want but your gonna go weasal your way outta this one without me"

After a few minutes of silent eating and star gazing Kagome and Sango take rest as the men return for gaurd duty. The night grew bright as the full moon shone above them. Inuyasha's black hair sat on his shoulder and Miroku looked on as though counting the stars.

"Man...Yawn...I'm getting kinda tired...I thought I got some sleep last night?" Inuyasha said dreary.

"Yawn, Me too. I...Think I'm...Gonna go...Down...for a...Nap...zzz...zzz...zzz..." Miroku dozed.

"No...wait...Mi...Ro...K...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz..."

With all asleep the midnights noise grew louder, a call of an owl echoed and stilled the air about them. A bright light shone forth from underneath them as they slept happily.

The next morning...

The gang walked on towards Keade's village, not long from thier they all were quiet and seperate expect for the boys.

"Hey Inuyasha..."

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha replied as though half aware.

"Look at Sango, She doesn't seem to fill her uniform as much..."

"What! I'm not gonna say anything! I'm not a perv, What are you doing trying to get me to look at her butt"

"Yeah your right. Her butt is a little smaller too"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha covered his mouth thinking it could save them from a beating. "Shut up, I atleast want to beat the kid up for food without a sit command!"

"Kagome too..." Miroku points. "Her skirts falling off"

Inuyasha unwillingly looked and saw a small prize of the forbidden treasure then yelped thinking he was in for it now. "Are you TRYING to get us killed!" Inuaysha pointed at him but noticed his hand didn't come out of his large sleave.

Miroku noticed his robe was dragging. "Oh my god, we're shrinking!" He screamed.

The women turned around and looked at them, seeing their baggy attire got them a few chuckles, but not before revenge took his turn, the girls attire fell to an exposing level and got a stare from the men.

"Sit!" Wham!

"Pervert!" Smack!

Te girls pulled up thier clothes and covered themselves.

"What happened!? Why are we shrinking?" The girls said with worry.

"Like I know" Inuyasha said peeling himself from the dirt.

"Lady Keade might know Let's ask her" Miroku said rubbing his new bump.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As always a short cliffhanger i leave you with. Don't worry I'll try for more actual humor not sexual references in the next one.


End file.
